


The Long Road

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 05:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shameless PWP. Wincest. A little bit of schmoop. Sam and Dean have been on the road for too long.</p>
<p>I can't really take credit for this, it was actually written by my wife, I just helped edit. She doesn't have an AO3 so I'm posting it for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long Road

They had been on the road. They were always on the road. Sam snoozed in the passenger seat and Dean’s arm rested gently on his brother’s shoulder. When they were kids, Sam always found comfort in Dean’s arms, sleeping softly, waiting for their father to return from the hunt. It had been a long time since they had slept in each other’s arms, but Dean smiled as Sam snuggled unintentionally with his shoulder. Dean began to drift off into his tender memory. 

“Vrrrrurrrurrr.” Dean jerked the Impala back onto the road just as the rumble strip startled him back into wakefulness. He blew out a sigh of relief as he turned to make sure Sam was all right. Still sleeping soundly, Dean tisked to himself. “You always could sleep through anything, couldn’t you Sammy?” 

Dean found himself gently threading his fingers through Sam’s hair. It was silky soft, which Dean guessed he should have expected. Sam always did spend more time than was natural on his hair. Sam let out a soft murmur of pleasure in his sleep. Dean froze, cheeks turning crimson.

“It’s nothing,” he reassured himself quietly. “He’s dreaming, that’s all.” Dean brushed Sam’s hair out of his face, tucking a few strands behind his ear. He looked so much older now – decades away from that little kid who shared his bed and snuggled him when he was scared. Dean found it comforting to think of their time together as kids. They were so far away from that time now. Sam had grown up before his eyes. Dean traced his fingertips down Sam’s face, measuring the hollow of his cheek and the slight edge of stubble that darkened his skin before moving down to his lips. His fingers hovered there. He traced Sam’s bottom lip lightly. It was soft. 

Sam moaned again, and this time the sound was different. It wasn’t just a sleepy mutter. Is he... is he turned on? Dean wondered incredulously. He gingerly glanced towards Sam’s groin. “Holy crap!” he hissed under his breath. “And I thought I was the big brother...” Dean couldn’t help a snarky pout.

“Vrrrrurrrurrr,” the tires rumbled again. Dean swerved sharply to get back on the road and Sam’s head lolled off his shoulder to slump awkwardly in Dean’s lap. He yelped in surprise, and though it was entirely to sudden (and too weird, right?) to enjoy, he felt his jeans constricting just a bit at the contact. Sam startled awake as Dean tried to shove him out of his lap, blushing furiously.

“What the hell, man!” Sam barked, attempting to right himself. He took notice of his obvious erection and shuffled awkwardly to the other side of the car.

“You all right?” Dean smirked. “Having a good dream?”

“Fuck off,” Sam snapped. “And I could ask you the same question.” Sam mood had quickly shifted from grumpy to bitchy. He smiled unpleasantly and gestured towards Dean’s crotch. “I could have lost an eye with that thing.”

“Hey!” Dean shifted uncomfortably, hoping his red face didn’t show too much in the darkness. “It’s not my fault you look like a girl.” Sam huffed and continued trying to adjust himself.

“Vrrrrurrrurrr.”

“Gah!” Dean yelped. He jerked the car back onto the road again.

“Come on man, if you’re gonna keep that up, let me drive.”

“No way,” Dean snorted. 

“Then pull over, jerk!”

“I said no way, bitch.”

“I said pull over!”

“There’s a motel 30 miles out, we can make it,” Dean insisted. There was a long pause in the argument.

“Please, Dean,” Sam pleaded quietly. Dean’s heart skipped in his chest.

“Fuck you,” he muttered, hands gripping the wheel tightly. He couldn’t take it any more. Without warning, he cut over to the side of the road. The Impala screeched to a halt. Dean stormed out, slamming the door so hard the whole vehicle shuddered. Sam jumped out after 

“I... I can’t, Sammy,” he mumbled. 

“You can’t what?” Sam asked in confusion. “What’s going on? You can tell me – I’m your brother.” He moved his hand to Dean’s shoulder. “You can tell me anything, remember? No more secrets, no more lies.”

“This isn’t the same as all that.” Dean pushed off the hood of the Impala to walk away, but Sam yanked the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him back. 

It happened in an instant. Dean was caught off balance, Sam underestimated his own strength. Dean clumsily fumbled to get off of Sam, but there eyes met and there wasn’t much he could do to pull away from them. Sam’s eyes were beautiful, and Dean decided that he just didn’t care any more. He leaned in, taking Sam quite by surprise. Their lips met, and for a few seconds, Sam couldn’t believe what was happening. Dean was kissing him – and what’s more, he was kissing him back.

Sam felt his whole body melt into Dean’s kiss and for a moment, he was lost in it. He felt Dean’s tongue glide easily into his mouth. He felt himself gently massaging Dean’s ever-stiffening groin with his knee, his own shaft hardening under his brother’s weight. Sam gasped quietly as he shoved Dean back.

“We have to stop,” he muttered. Dean looked mortified.

“Sammy, I’m sorry... I just – ” Dean bit his lower lip, feeling ill and searching for the disgust he expected in Sam’s face.

“It’s okay, Dean,” Sam murmured, gathering his courage and cupping Dean’s cheek. “I just meant... If you want to continue, we should go somewhere more, um.” Dean looked bewildered. What was he saying? Was he really suggesting that they get a room? Sam had always loved Dean, but he’d never imagined that Dean felt the same. Maybe this was another one of those dreams. Sam decided that he didn’t care. He grabbed the keys out of Dean’s hand.

“I’m driving,” he announced.

“Yeah, okay, fine,” Dean gulped. He jumped in the passenger seat without question and they took off down the dark, empty road. 

Dean wasn’t typically the snuggling type, but when it came to Sam, he just wanted to be in his arms. Sam drove with his left hand on the wheel and, as he felt Dean moving in closer, placed his other hand to rest on Dean’s knee. Well, that’s where it started, at least. His hand drifted towards Dean’s already-hard cock as Dean fiddled to undo his belt. Dean’s pants could hardly contain his erection. Sam fondled his brother softly, rubbing his fingers down the length of the shaft, ensuring that he was gentle enough for Dean to want more.

“Sammy,” Dean hissed, “I’m almost there.”

“Not yet,” Sam warned as he pulled his hand away, slightly slick with pre-come. “Just wait.” He pointed out the window, where the motel they’d been looking for came into view. Dean did his best to relax – until he watched Sam lick his fingers clean.

 

The motel was like all the ones before, but it could have been the Ritz for all Dean cared. Sam told Dean to grab the bags while he “got ready,” whatever that meant. Dean was skeptical and still rock hard, but at the moment, he was only too happy to go along with what Sam suggested. It was all he could do to not draw attention to the front of his jeans while he checked in. Dean brought the bags in and dumped them on the floor, like always. Where was Sam? As if to answer the question in his mind, a light clicked on from the bathroom. There was his brother, stark naked, in all his glory. He moved towards Dean.

“Down,” Sam commanded. Dean ripped off his shirt as quickly as he could and dropped to his knees. Sam’s voice was firm but sweet. Dean eagerly began to kiss up Sam’s hips, at the apex of his abs, the trail down to his groin. Sam brushed the hair back from his forehead tenderly. Dean paused, his heart skipping a beat, breath warm on Sam’s cock. He kissed the already-dripping tip. Dean worked his tongue down the length of Sam’s cock to the base. He moved his hand to cup Sam’s balls as he began to take the entire length into his mouth. He worked his tongue in a slow circle, savoring the taste of Sam as his pre-come dribbled down his throat. Dean felt Sam shift and moan, breath heavy as Dean sucked at his dick, unable to hold out for much longer.

“Dean,” he moaned unabashedly. Dean smirked up at his brother, then took the entire length of Sam’s cock into his mouth. Sam sucked his lips against his teeth and gasped as he came, and Dean pulled him closer, grasping at his hips and relishing the feel of warm, sticky liquid against the back of his throat. Sam tangled his fingers in Dean’s hair as he watched him eagerly drink down his come. 

Sam staggered backward, then sprawled across the edge of the bed.

“Oh, you’re not done yet,” Dean said with a cheshire grin. In response, Sam simply yanked Dean up onto the bed. He kissed Dean softly, the subtle, salty taste still on his lips. Sam tugged at Dean’s jeans until they pooled around his ankles. Dean quickly kicked them across the room. Sam began to greedily kiss his way up Dean’s thighs, letting his hand drift towards his cock. He continued kissing Dean as he stroked, then gently bit down on his skin. Even that small touch was enough to drive Dean over the edge, coming with erratic jerks of his hips in Sam’s hand. Sam did his best to lap up Dean’s come from where it dribbled all over his thighs and stomach, leaving Sam’s face and hands slick and sticky. 

“Wait here,” Sam murmured into Dean’s mouth as he panted in pleasure. He retreated back into the bathroom for several torturous moments while Dean lay on the bed, slightly exhausted and still shuddering slightly. If he let himself think too hard about what was happening, it all seemed completely unbelievable. Instead, he tried to keep his mind carefully blank, savoring in the afterglow. After what seemed like hours, Sam re-emerged from the bathroom with a small tube of something Dean didn’t recognize. He peered up through the haze of his orgasm to see Sam stroking himself to hardness again. He squirted something into his hand.

“Turn over,” Sam murmured, stroking his brother’s hip. Dean gingerly moved onto all fours as Sam caressed him. “Let me know if... if this is too much,” he continued. Sam carefully worked one finger around Dean’s entrance, and Dean couldn’t hold back a moan as he moved to let Sam inside of him. He took his time, starting with one finger, then two, then three, working the lube inside of Dean. Just as he started getting used to the feeling, the fingers left. Dean groaned in protest – he wanted Sam to take him. He was tired of the build-up. After all, he’d been waiting years. Then he felt it – Sam’s cock pressed against him, then slowly, too slowly for his liking, pushed inside of him. Sam felt enormous inside of him, but Dean was ready. More than ready.

He gasped Sam’s name as the first long, slow thrusts began. Then it was harder, faster, and before long he was moaning at the feel of Sam completely inside of him, balls slapping against his. Sam was now pulling desperately at his hips and Dean was crying out, panting with the rhythm of his thrusts. He cock was hard again and he felt like he was going to explode from the sensation. Every nerve was thrumming with pleasure.

“Sammy,” Dean hissed, as he felt Sam lifting his hips. Sam placed a surprisingly careful kiss at the nape of his neck.

“I’ve got you, Dean,” he murmured. “I love you.” Sam gave one last, desperate thrust, spilling deep inside of Dean. All it took was one rough stroke of Sam’s hand before Dean was coming with him, spilling all over the bed. Sam delicately pulled out and they both collapsed on the bed, exhausted, coated in sweat, and completely undone. Dean leaned over and kissed Sam clumsily on the shoulder. 

“I love you, too, Sammy,” he whispered.

That night, they slept tangled in each other’s arms. Dean would never admit it, but as his eyes closed, he couldn’t help thinking that this was where he’d always belonged.


End file.
